Almost Evil
by smallish
Summary: A young cajun with a Sinister past meets a Rogue, and a romance ensues. Oh, and life threatening situations. Romy. DEAD
1. Prologue: Reflected Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men. Happy now?

**Almost Evil**

**Prologue – Reflected Light**

She never said much. She sat in the back of the class, drawing pictures that captured more emotion than even she realized. Her eyes were green pools of reflected light, filled with sadness and loneliness. Just a bit of teenage angst. A kid late for class slipped in and hurried to the only empty seat. Next to her. He touched her on the shoulder and she moved away. He was new. He asked her a question, she shook her head. She didn't know the answer. He didn't give up. He asked her name. She didn't respond. He asked for her number. She froze. Slowly, she turned her head to look at the boy. Messy auburn hair, sunglasses. He took off his sunglasses and asked for her number again. His eyes were red on black. The bell rang, a distant sound. He smiled at her, replaced his sunglasses stood, and left the room. Leaving Rogue alone until she met Remy again.


	2. Lonely Rose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men, OKAY?!? Jeez, what bullies.

**Chapter 1 – Lonely Rose**

He didn't want anything to do with her. He was making fun of her. Probably laughing right now. A stupid flirt. Asked all girls for their numbers. She hated herself for thinking he liked her. Stupid, mean, demon-eyed kid. He mocked her for being a mutant. No. He had to be a mutant, too. No. He was wearing contacts. He must have. Rogue threw her books in her locker. Stupid guy. Why was she even thinking about him? She stormed to the cafeteria. She bought her lunch. She sat down. The Flirt smiled at her and sat down across from her. Icy glare.

"Go 'way." She said. He stood and bowed. It seemed to be mocking. The Flirt moved to another table. Her friends slowly came to the table. In pairs or by themselves. They chatted. Rogue stayed quite. She couldn't take her eyes off of the Flirt. He was nice to look at. He met her gaze. He winked. She blushed, red dimmed by makeup. Her friends asked her what she was looking at. She said she was being spacey. The bell rang. Kids pushed and shoved to get out and go to their next class. She lingered behind to avoid contact. The Flirt walked past her. A charming smile. Rogue walked out, the last kid to leave.

* * *

The last class of the day. Biology. The Flirt sauntered in. He was bored. He saw her. The charming smile again. He sat next to her, talking to her. She never answered. He never seemed to mind. Finally he gave up. The last bell rang. Freedom! She darted out. She threw her books in her locker. She pulled on a light jacket. She yanked out her backpack. 

"Cheri," the French word for 'dear'. Rogue turned to face him. "M' name's Remy." He offered his hand. Slowly, she took it. He lifted her hand. And kissed it. She jerked back. Rouge stormed away. Remy leaned against the wall. The girl was like a rose. Beautiful, but when you touched her you got hurt.


	3. Endless Nameless

**Disclaimer:** I may not own X-men, but I do own... Okay, I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2 – Endless Nameless**

It was Sunday. And Rogue still hadn't done her book report.

"Interview With the Vampire, by Ann Rice" was the only thing she had typed so far. Damn. She read the book months ago. Now she was making a poor excuse of a book report. Unfortunately she couldn't focus on her assignment. Her thoughts kept drifting to the Cajun. Stupid guy.

_'Rogue, my office.'_ Xavier's voice crept into her head. She stood. Sighed. And left the study room. She walked to the end of the corridor a cracked open the door.

"Come in, sit down." She sat down. The professor looked like he had something important to say.

"I picked up an... elusive mutant signature at Bayville High on Friday. He seemed to stay near you for a good portion of the later part of the day. Did you see anyone that might have been this mutant?" The professor looked at her expectantly. She hesitated. With a jolt she realized that was strange. Why was she hesitating? Was she afraid for the Cajun? Finally she nodded.

"Ah saw a boy with red an' black eyes. He called himself Remy. He talked to me a little bit." Understatement of the century. He talked to her non-stop.

"Really? Well, next time you see him, see if you can get him to drop by. We should get to him before Magneto." She nodded and left. She didn't go back to study room. She knew she wouldn't get the report finished. She could go to the kitchen. No, Kitty was baking. She might have to test the poisonous foods. She went outside instead. Where Kitty couldn't find her. The faint sent of cigar smoke reached her. She walked towards the source. She saw Logan working on his bike and smoking.

"Hey, darlin'" he said, not looking up.

"Hi," She replied.

"What brings you out here?"

"Ah'm avoidin' Kitty's food." She said with a grin. Logan chuckled.

"If anythin' could kill me, it'd be that girl's cookin'." She was about to reply with something witty, but a mental summons to Cerebro was sent by Xavier. Sigh. Logan heard it too. He stood up. They made their way to the mansion. Their friends were heading to Cerebro, too.

"I've got a lock on a mutant signature," Xavier said as soon as everyone was assembled. "Rogue, you said that you knew this young man?" He motioned to the image on the large screen of Cerebro. Rogue nodded. "Good, maybe that will help us."

Everyone was in their dorky uniforms and in two different vans. They arrived at the location that Remy was supposed to be at. They didn't see anything. Then, not far away was an explosion. The X-Men ran to the source. At first she didn't see him. There was only a bunch of police. Then she saw the flutter of a trench coat.

"There!" She stage-whispered, pointing. Suddenly they had a clear image of him. Hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, wearing some sort of body armor and a trench coat. He was holding a card that was glowing a pinkish color. He threw it at a policeman. There was another explosion. He glanced up. He saw her... and winked. Then he bolted. All the policemen were on the ground. Unconscious or worse.

"I'll call 911," Jean said, "You guys go find him." The telepath ran to the nearest telephone booth.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground." Scott instructed. Everyone went in almost every possible direction. Even behind them; if he doubled back... Rogue went along randomly. She was trusting her gut on every move. Ironically, she found him. He was leaning against the wall. Tying a handkerchief around a wound on his forearm.

"Remy..." She said softly. She didn't want him to run again. He tensed and looked up. He visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Cheri, Remy knew dat y' liked him, but he don't 'spect you t' save him. He can take care o' himself." He said smoothly. Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"Mah name is not Cheri. It's Rogue. And Ah don't like ya."

"Sure y' don', Cheri."

"Ya have a death wish, don' ya, swamp rat?"

"Y' wound me, Cheri."

"If only."

"So, Ch- Rogue. Did y' come f'r a reason, or we just gonna threaten each other all night?"  
"Ah want t' make ya an offer."

"Really? What kin' o' offer?" A suggestive smirk. She wanted to kill him

"Y' wanna die, swamp rat?"

"Don' soun' like much o' a' offer t' Remy." He said, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Ah live at the Xavier Institute. Everyone there is a mutant. Do you want to join or not?"

"Remy don' see de reason he shoul', but f'r a beautiful femme like y'self, anyt'ing."

"Ya're this close to dying."

"Remy'll shut up now..." Rogue pulled out her commlink and told the others she found him. Life was going to be a pain.

Rogue woke up. She woke up at the ungodly hour of 5:00. And she didn't know why. Suddenly she realized she still had to write a report. She bolted to the study. The light was already on. It was dim, though. She went to the computer. On top of the printer were a few sheets of paper. She picked them up.

"Interview With the Vampire, by Ann Rice." She scanned the paper. It was the book report! The Queen of Hearts paper-clipped to essay left no doubt who had done it.


	4. Reflections

**Disclaimer: **Aside from a few souls and torture equipment, I own nothing.

**Chapter 3 – Reflections**

Remy wasn't in school. He knew he would get in trouble. He didn't care. The park bench was uncomfortable. Not that it mattered. He heard laughter. How could someone laugh? Looking up, he saw a kid. Oh, to be young again. Shuffling his cards, he reminisced about his past. Henri, Mercy, Jean Luc. He missed them all. Had it really been a whole year? At this point, he wanted to go home. But he couldn't… Not since... Sighing, he stood. He didn't want to even think about it—but no matter how hard he tried, he would think of it. His feet began to move, but he didn't think of where he was going. Reaching into his coat pocket, he drew a carton of cigarettes out. He selected one and charged the tip. Bringing the white and tan cylinder to his mouth, he inhaled. Smoke passed through his lips. As Remy walked, he lost himself in morbid thoughts, not noticing were he was going. When he broke from his reverie, he had to take a moment to gain his bearings. He was in the forest reserve. It wasn't really a reserve, not officially, just a bit of forest that hadn't been cleared. He wasn't far from the institute. He stomped out his cigarette. Sitting against a tree, he thought more and more about the events of the past year. Eventually he drifted off.

_Remy looked around, not sure where he was. The place was solid black, with no objects to be seen. Several mutants faded into view. Against his will, he drew three cards and charged them. He threw the deadly objects at the defenseless mutants, and a couple fell dead. More mutants appeared, and more fell dead. Because of him. He desperately tried to stop, but he couldn't seem to control his own movements. Finally, the last Morlock was dead. Remy sank to his knees, and put his head in his hands. And cried. Then a terrible, cold laugh echoed off the black walls…_

Remy jolted awake. He _hated _that dream. Taking a moment to relax, Remy looked up at the sky. The others were bound to be back from school. Standing, Remy started to walk back to the mansion.

* * *

Wolverine saw the Cajun come through the gate across the yard. The boy was walking straight to the doors, but Logan wouldn't let him off that easy. Moving quickly, Logan headed to stop the kid before he got away. Wind blew his scent to the feral mutant. Remy smelled faintly of smoke, but that wasn't what stopped Logan in his tracks. His scent had a sharp, bitter tint to it that made Logan's throat tighten. Remy smelled of sadness. That scent was what had kept Wolverine from getting on his case from day one. His scent had genuine sadness in it, even bordering depression. It wasn't teenage angst, it was real sadness. Logan had no idea what caused this, but he couldn't bring himself to bother Remy when it was about him, which was all the time. For now, he would leave the mutant be.

* * *

Remy was out on his balcony, leaning against the railing. Staring out at the manicured yard, a night breeze floated through his hair. A knock came at his door. Covering any emotion in his face, he called for them to come in. Rogue strolled in, and stood next to Remy. For a moment she simply looked out at the lawn too, and then she spoke up. 

"You weren't in school today." Her voice was soft, almost as if it was part of the wind.

"Oui." He said simply.

"Why?" Her southern accent tinted with curiosity and a sliver of concern.

"Jus' had t' t'ink, dat's all." Remy avoided giving her a real answer.

"Remy," She said, studying the enigma before her, "You can trust us. If you need to talk to us, you can." Remy simply nodded, and she wasn't even sure if she had heard him. She left then, closing the door behind her. Remy stood there and stared at the door for a moment, studying the craftsmanship, the little designs in the wood.

_They can never find out… _Remy thought.

**A/N: **I'm sorry this is so short!! But hey… Better a short update then never, huh? This one was kind of just adding layers to Remy's personality, and yes, he does think in correct English. I'll do my very best to update soon, and I'm already working on number 5. I hope you had a good holiday.


	5. Darkly Beautiful

**Disclaimer: **Me no own.

**Chapter 4 – Darkly Beautiful**  
**  
**Now it was Rogue's turn to brood. She sat on top of the roof of the mansion, gazing out past the mansion. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. Her chin rested atop her knees. The little Goth was overwhelmed with a feeling of loneliness. No one seemed to understand how hard it was not to be able to touch. To never be able to kiss, or hold hands. She would never have the simple pleasure of feeling her skin against someone else's without hurting them. And yet everyone expected her to be happy. But how can you be happy, when your own touch causes pain? The first guy who had liked her was zapped into a coma, simply because she was cursed! She hugged herself tighter, as if to comfort her soul.

* * *

Remy was in the same place that Rogue had left him several hours ago. He was now vacantly staring at the starry sky. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by strong emotions of loneliness, despair, and seclusion. Taking a moment, Remy pin-pointed the source of the feelings. They came from the least sociable of the X-Men. Rogue. She was on top of the roof, all alone. Remy's heart went out to her. The poor girl couldn't touch! To be all alone in a world full of people… He could relate. Finally, he couldn't take it. Leaving his room, Remy walked down the hall, and took the elevator to the roof. The doors opened revealing a cement room with a short stairway with a door at the end. Creeping up the stairs, he opened the door slowly and peeked out. He could see Rogue sitting there, hair moving in the wind. Her green mesh top danced around her small frame. Stepping out onto the roof, Remy purposely made noise as he closed the door. Rogue didn't turn around. 

"Hey Chere, what you doin' up here all alone?" He asked, somewhat light-heartedly. Rogue sighed and hugged herself tighter.

"Go away, Remy." The young Cajun ignored what she said, and sat at the edge of the roof, giving her a few feet of space.

"Are you okay?" Remy asked, with genuine concern. Rogue looked up at him. And for the first time she _really _looked at him. He wasn't making eye contact with her, just staring off past the manor gates. He had sharp features, and smooth skin. His messy auburn hair was in a lose ponytail. He truly looked angelic. Except for those eyes. They gave him a dark, demonic look. It was as if he was some exotic hybrid of an angel and demon. He was beautiful.

"Ah'm fine." She answered. He met her eyes.

"You should never lie to empaths." She turned away.

"Can Ah be alone?" She asked softly. The boy studied her a bit longer, and then nodded, even though she could not see. He stood and started to walk away. Remy almost didn't hear what she said next.

"The first boy that ever liked me was put into a coma." Remy turned and stared at her. "He asked me to dance, at a party. Ah fell down, and he reached to help me up. Then his skin touched mine. He was in a coma for three days." Remy resumed his position near Rogue.

"Remy's sorry, Rogue. He didn't know."

Rogue looked at him.

"Remy?"

He rose a brow in response.

"Have your eyes always been like that?" Remy was silent for a moment. He wasn't particularly keen on talking about his past, but if it helped her…

"Oui."

"What did your parents think?"

"Never knew my parents, Chere. Dey abandoned me." Rogue noted that he had started speaking in first person.

"Just because of your eyes?"

He nodded.

"What happened then?"

"I was put out onto the streets of N'awlins. Den I was adopted." For a while there was a silence, both reflecting, then,

"He still talks to me in my head." Remy gave her a confused look, "The boy. Everyone Ah've ever touched, they're in my head." She gave a sad smile, "They're not the friendliest." Tears well in her eyes. "God, the things they say…" Alarmed, Remy put an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. She leaned in slightly, the warmth of his body welcoming.

"Don' lis'en to dem, Chere! Dey just wan' to make you miserable." He gave her a tiny boost in confidence. In a more gentle voice he asked, "Have you told the Professor about dem? He migh' be able."

"No!" She pulled back a bit, and looked him the eyes. "Ah don't want him to know! I don't want any of them to know that! This is something I have to take care of myself… Don't tell them, please?" Remy gave her a reassuring smile.

"I won' tell dem unless you give de okay. But if you ever need my help… I be here for you." Rogue gave him a smile.

"Thanks Remy. You're not so bad for a swamp rat."

"Hey!" The Cajun feigned insult. Smiling again, Rogue stood.

"Ah'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Remy gave a small nod, and Rogue left him alone on the roof. When he heard the door close, Remy laid down and stretched out. Taking time out to help Rogue had taken his mind off his past, and now it was easier to focus on other things. Eventually, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Remy was awoken the next morning by sunlight shining into his face. Opening his sensitive eyes, he immediately shut them again. He rolled over to face away from the cursed light. Then he noticed that there was something on him. Opening his eyes again, he sat up. A blanket had been covering him. He sat there in surprised silence, then a smile crept its way onto his face.

"Y' ain't so bad yo'self, Rogue." 

**A/N:** The fluff was a bit cliched, no? Oh well, it's inevitable when it comes to romance.


End file.
